masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Anyone else wish Kasumi was a romance option?
I just completed the Kasumi mission and was disssapointed that no only was she not a romance option, but you could not even talk to her. She seemed like the most normal human on my team and wanted to have that option, but couldn't. I was saddened, why Bioware, WHY! It's not entirely true that you can't talk to her, she, like Zaeed, have comments about going ons in the game, such as missions or other characters. Sometimes these comments are rather funny. As for the romance, that would have involved, on BioWare's prat, a complicated set of dialogues, options and the addition of a new cutscene. Think about what's involved in the existing romance options: varied dialogues (one for male sheps, another for chick sheps) and options, the voice acting, the culmination scene before hitting the Omega 4 relay, the various outcomes, etc. etc. etc. It's no easy feat, and is probably something that would have had to of either been pre-programmed into the game or the Kasumi DLC would have had to have been MUCH larger. Tanooki1432 17:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I wish it was too. It is a lot too ask but it's also only for male Shepard. They could've narrowed the dialogue to Paragon only stuff. Dialogue shouldn't be a problem. If they can put dialogue into the DLC mission, they can throw a little more in for the Normandy. The Firewalker DLC was dumb because it was just Shepard looking at stuff and then it would fade.Lx MALEX xl 19:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I'm perfectly happy with her NOT being a romance option. We don't need to romance every female on the ship. Her whole loyalty mission was about how much she wanted to preserve the memories of her partner, I'd be wrong if she then just lept into Sheppards arms. Setimir92 06:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not exactly. She was honestly the only one I truly liked (I romanced Tali the first time around, but with Kasumi, I almost forgot about Tali). Plus, Keji is, unfortunately, gone. When you think about it, theres alot of opportunity for storyline there. God help us if we have to make that kind of moral decision, though. --FoxtrotZero 03:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Maybe in ME3.--Lx MALEX xl 07:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully. --FoxtrotZero 03:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Kasumi is hopelessy head-over-heels for Jacob; see the Shadow Broker's dossier on her. Or the Trivia section on her page. — Pepoluan 09:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ideed, Pepoluan. It may actually be better that Kasumi doesn't dig male Shepard so deeply, as that would just cause complications for the rest of the crew. After all, this is an action RPG, not some dating sim. Here's a fnny thought, though: What if Zaeed were available for female Shepard as a romantic interest? The implications of that are just unnerving. XP--Kentasko 00:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Why would you want to romance her when u got Miss Hotness(Miranda) aboard the shit ? AND that assistant wich I forgot the name...They are at least 10 times more atractive than the creepy dark chick... --Xebenkeck 16:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC)